


petals and promises

by mermaidniall (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Niall's adorable and loves flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mermaidniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam ruins Niall's flower garden and the blonde is very upset about it. Liam tries to make up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	petals and promises

**Author's Note:**

> I found a prompt a while ago so it's kind of based off on that. Though I can't really remember the prompt exactly.

It was late when Liam and his friends got home. They walked of course, since they were all pretty drunk. They didn’t even make it in through the front entrance of Liam’s house. Instead they walked in between his and the neighbor’s house, swaying and stumbling all over the place. At once point one of Liam’s friends found themselves standing in the middle of a flower bed. Liam heard laughing as he looked over and saw the boy stomping on the flowers.

“Come on man!” He called, voice slurred but clear enough for the brunette to hear. Liam stumbled over to the flower bed, tripping over his own foot and falling right on to a bunch of flowers, smashing them. Liam lifted his head to see his two friends continuing to stomp on the rest of the flowers. He just laughed along with his friends, too drunk to realize what he was doing. After nearly an hour of just lying in the dirt of the garden, Liam and his friends managed to drag themselves to his house, getting inside before the sun came up.

 

Niall walked outside, heading to the side of his yard that was right next to the edge of his neighbor’s yard. He was ready to check on his new flowers as well as the ones he had planted a couple weeks ago. The blonde boy loved his garden. Gardening was something he did all the time. He loved being outside, playing with the dirt and looking at all the pretty flowers. His favorite thing was taking something very small and helping it grow. That thought put a smile on his face. He grabbed his little garden trowel from the wheel barrel nearby and headed for his little garden. But the smile fell from his face when he noticed all his flowers were trampled and stomped.

The Irish boy knelt down next to his garden, picking up some of the now dead flowers in his hands. He sniffled, seeing that nothing was left alive. All the pretty flowers he’s been growing for weeks were nothing but broken stems and smashed petals. He looked around, noticing footprints everywhere in the dirt and he couldn’t help but frown even more. That meant someone killed all of his flowers on purpose. Tears welled in his eyes now at the thought. 

 

Liam yawned as he walked out of his back yard, knowing some sun would be good to help him with his hangover. He couldn’t remember much from the night before. Except he did find himself in his neighbor’s yard – something to do with a bunch of flowers and a lot of dirt but it was a bit sketchy to him. He ran a hand through his hair when he stopped, hearing sniffling now. Liam furrowed his eyebrows, stepping off his back porch and spotting the small blonde boy that was his neighbor. After a moment he realized he was crying.

Liam walked over to the edge of his yard where it became Niall’s, seeing him sitting on the ground in a W-shape in front of what looked like it used to be a garden. “Hey, Niall, what’s wrong?” He asked.

Niall sniffled a few times before answering. “S-Someone killed all of m-my flowers.” He whimpered, reaching up to wipe his eyes. Liam was going to say something until he realized that he was the one who did it. Last night when he was drunk him and his friends completely trampled Niall’s garden. The brunette never thought the Irish boy would react like that. And now he felt like a complete ass.

“Oh God, Niall, I’m sorry.” Liam apologized, walking over to kneel next to him. “This is my fault. My friends and I did this last night when were drunk. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize I was doing it.” He admitted. Niall blinked the tears from his eyes and looked up at Liam.

“Y-You guys just thought it would b-be okay to just kill my f-flowers?” He asked, sniffling. That made Liam feel even worse. He didn’t know seeing Niall cry or even upset at all would hurt like it did.

“No, no. We were drunk. I wasn’t thinking and if I was I would have yelled at them to stop. I wouldn’t have let them kill your flowers. I’m so sorry and I’ll make it up to you, I promise. Just please stop crying. Please?” 

Niall reached up and wiped his eyes, his face flushed now from embarrassment. He stood up. “I-I have to go,” He mumbled before turning around and hurrying inside. 

“Niall wait-” Liam called after him but the blonde didn’t stop. Liam sighed, running a hand through his hair. He felt like kicking himself for being such a jackass. He knew he wasn’t in his right mind when he killed Niall’s flowers but even he didn’t think that was a good excuse. He walked back inside, wracking his brain for a way to make it up to Niall.

 

The next day Niall made his tea and headed out to the back porch just to sit for a while. He stepped outside, dressed in a sweater and some sweatpants since it was still a bit early and cool in the morning. But he stopped, a soft gasp of surprise leaving his throat. He looked down at the edge of his porch, seeing quite a bit of flowers, a small bag of potting soil, and new pair of gardening gloves and trowel. He walked closer, setting his mug down to pick up a note that was there.

_Dear Niall,_

_I’m really, really sorry for ruining you flowers. I see almost every day how much love and care you put in to them and it makes me feel awful for how upset I made you. I probably can’t really make up for this because you must think I’m a real jerk now. I didn’t want this to be the way we finally got to have a full conversation. I hope these flowers at least make you smile again. Crying was the last thing I ever want to see you do again. I hope we can talk again, over something much happier next time._

_Love Liam._

Niall’s face lit up at reading the love part. He didn’t know Liam could be so nice. He wasn’t even mad at the boy. Just upset about his flowers. He hurried inside and made another cup of tea, putting some honey it – he wasn’t sure how sweet Liam liked his tea. He slipped on some slippers then hurried over to Liam’s back porch, knocking on the door now. It didn’t take long for Liam to open it.

“Niall?” He asked. “What are you doing here?” 

The blonde smiled. “I saw the flowers and stuff on my porch and I’ve come to thank you.” He answered, holding up the other mug. “It’s earl gray.” Liam couldn’t help but smile as well as he stepped outside and took the mug from Niall.

“Thank you,” He said. “And I didn’t know what to do to make you smile again so I was hoping getting you new flowers and some other stuff would do the trick. I really am sorry. I don’t want you to be upset or mad at me. And I had promised I’d make it better.” 

Niall giggled, shaking his head. “I was never mad at you. I was upset that my flowers were trampled, but I wasn’t mad. I appreciate you doing this.” He reached up on his toes to place a kiss to Liam’s cheek. The brunette blushed a bit, coughing to try to hide his embarrassment. “Do you…want to help me plant them?” He asked.

Liam’s eyes rounded a bit. “B-But they’re your flowers. Do you really want me…to help?”

Niall nodded, a smile on his face again. “Come on, it’ll be fun, I promise.” He said, taking Liam’s free hand and tugging him off the porch. They walked over to his yard and on to his porch now. “But first, we can finish our tea. It’s kind of hard to garden and drink at the same time.” He said with another giggle. 

Liam couldn’t help the big smile on his face. He was just happy to see Niall happy and smiling again. Also he couldn’t deny that the boy was just really, really cute.

 

It was nearly around one pm, sweaters swapped for light t-shirts now. Niall’s sweats and gloves were covered in dirt – even a little dirt on his face, but Liam never thought the blonde look more beautiful. With brunette’s help he had his flowers all planted. The two of them now sat in the grass with a small towel between them, on it rested sandwiches Niall had made them.

“Thanks for lunch,” Liam said to the blonde. Niall smiled.

“Thank you for helping me plant my flowers.” He said in return. “It seemed only nice to make you lunch.”

Liam returned the smile. “I really liked helping you. It was nice. Calming actually. And it was fun to get a little dirty. I actually…really enjoyed this time with you.”

Niall looked up at Liam and blushed at that. “R-Really?” He asked. Liam nodded.

“Yeah, ya know I’ve been meaning to kind of ask you out for coffee actually. Well or tea. I just never gotten the courage to do so I guess. But you kind of were the one who asked me out for tea so it seems.” He explained, rubbing the back of his neck. Niall smiled.

“Well one of us had to do something.” He replied with a laugh. “You can just ask me out to the movies tonight.” Before the blonde realized what he said, he flushed a bright red. “I-I mean- not that you-”

Liam chuckled. “I would love it Niall if you would catch a movie with me tonight. How about even going out to dinner with me?” He asked. 

Niall’s blush was still present as he smiled up at Liam. “I’d love to.” Liam couldn’t look away from Niall’s smile as he picked up an extra flower and tucked it behind the blonde’s ear.

“Good, because if you had said no I’d be back with even more flowers to try to win you over.” The brunette stated. Niall grinned.

“You know I’m a sucker for flowers.” Niall said.

Liam chuckled and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss to the Irish boy’s lips. He pulled back to see the pretty blush dusting Niall’s cheeks. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't it cute? Hope you guys liked it :)


End file.
